Supposed Black Magic Love
by xFresca
Summary: Gakupo is a prince. Luka is a witch. You could say that this was a match made in heaven. But what happens when a jealous Gumi intervenes? GakupoxLuka Witch Hunt songfic. Rated T for occasional cursing.


AN: Hi guys! Since When Two Loose Ends Meet Will be on Hiatus, I decided to give you something else! Enjoy reading!

Supposed Black Magic Love

"Now, please take a look, at this sad story.

Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready."

Gumi rushed away from the church as the day came to an end. She was a priestess and believed in Jesus more than anything. Maybe I should go buy some groceries. She was glad. She lived in a lovely kingdom with a fair prince, queen, and king. And in her eyes, Prince Gakupo was very handsome. Hmm... To go buy the groceries, she needed to pass the castle.

Maybe Gumi could shoot a secret glance towards the prince.

Once near the castle, nothing could stop Megpoid Gumi. She would find the Prince. Fortunately, he was just under the archway leading to the castle. Unfortunately, he was with his lover, Megurine Luka. You could see how much in love they were. Gumi's face wrinkled in disgust as she plotted on how to get rid of the "bitch" in her mind. Soon, she was smiling. She knew exactly how to get rid of Luka.

I think I'll get some french bread for Ted and Teto to celebrate.

"She only hails to Satan." Gumi managed to convince the priest that Luka was a witch and couldn't be saved in any way, shape, or form. "She worships the devil!"

"What do you require of me?" Gakupo asked with a slight quake in his voice. He didn't like priests. He was the only one who knew the secret of Luka, his lover, being a witch.

"We are here to crucify Megurine Luka, for acts of witchcraft." Gakupo only nodded, knowing that Luka would somehow get herself out of this situation.

He knew, because, before she left, she whispered, "Wait for me in Dark Woods."

"Burn! Burn! Repent! Repent!" All of the villagers shouted with savage smiles on their faces. Especially Gumi Megpoid, who wanted to do the Prince a favor.

"Burn! Burn! Repent! Repent!"

Luka held her face up to the sky, pretend tears streaming down her face. She needed to fool the villagers enough so that her love could escape away to the woods.

"Burn! Burn! Repent! Repent!"

**"Burn! Burn! Repent! Repent!"**

_If you're going as far to call my love "witchcraft", then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred._

Luka couldn't take it anymore. After all, the villagers were so _cruel._

She spread her black wings and ripped away from the bonds that held her to the cross. Suddenly, her wings turned white. "You have all sinned for chaining an angel." She spoke in a whimsical, whispery voice that floated out towards the crowd. Everybody gasped and started murmuring.

To hide the fading white replacing the black on her wings, she sped off towards the forest, to see her lover once more.

She had seen Gakupo, and she took her descent, and they rushed forward, meeting each other with a hug and a passionate kiss.

They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Let us run away from this place, to a place where we can forget our past and run towards the future." Gakupo suggested lightheartedly.

Luka smiled and nodded, "Yes, my love."

And they were never seen again by those wretched village people.

Anyone notice the use of lyrics?

saa mite goran kanashii o-hanashi  
saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni

Now, please take a look, at this sad story.  
Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready.

aru tokoro ni majo ga ita sou na  
aru ouji to koi o shita sou na

In a faraway place, there was a witch.  
She fell in love with a prince.

toki o tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no  
shiawase na toki wa sugite yuku

They spend a lot of time together in happiness,  
that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic.

juujika ni dakare sora aogu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
inori no koe nado kakikesare  
Opus transit in otium  
kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
nikushimi no honoo o hanatsu ga ii  
La mortz est super nos!

Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,  
(Repent! Repent!)  
while the voice of prayers dies down.  
(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.)  
If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",  
(Repent! Repent!)  
then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred.  
(Death is weighing down upon us!)

saa mite goran moeru you na sora o  
saa wasureruna seigi no honoo o

Now, please take a look, at the seemingly burning sky.  
Don't forget this flame of justice.

aru tokoro ni majo ga ita sou na  
aru ouji o taburakashita sou na

In a faraway place, there was a witch.  
She deceived and seduced a prince.

miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no  
shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi

The happy time is now over for him  
who was once under the witch's charm.

juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
ashiki jumon o sakebu mae ni  
Virtus migrat in vitium  
kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan o  
Nunc cuncta rerum debita  
kono sei naru honoo o hanatsu ga ii  
Exorbitant a semita

Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil.  
(Repent! Repent!)  
Before she loudly chants her wicked spell,  
(Virtue has become vice.)  
Cast judgment upon her sinful witchcraft.  
(Now everything there is)  
Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness.  
(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)

kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsuzuke  
La mortz est super nos!

Such foolishness of the hollow people.  
(Repent! Repent!)  
The redness of the setting sun burns on.  
(Death is weighing down upon us!)

toki o tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no  
shiawase na toki wa sugite yuku

They spend a lot of time together in happiness,  
that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic.

juujika ni dakare sora aogu  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
inori no koe nado kakikesare  
Opus transit in otium  
kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara  
Nunc cuncta rerum debita  
nikushimi no honoo o hanatsu ga ii  
Exorbitant a semita

Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky,  
(Repent! Repent!)  
while the voice of prayers dies down.  
(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.)  
If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft",  
(Now everything there is)  
then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred.  
(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)

kono akaku moyuru hi no you na  
Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!  
chi no namida no wake o wasureruna  
La mortz est super nos!

Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood  
(Repent! Repent!)  
red as burning flames!  
(Death is weighing down upon us!)


End file.
